thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Jones (TV Series)
Jenny Jones is a survivor of the outbreak with her husband, Morgan, and their son, Duane, in AMC's The Walking Dead. She made her first appearance as a walker in "Days Gone Bye" after she had been bitten and had succumbed to the infection during the initial outbreak. Her reanimation forced Morgan and Duane to seek refuge in King County, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about JennyMorgan Jones bio at AMC.com and Morgan's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, Morgan received a tattoo of Jenny on his right arm. However, the tattoo of Jenny bears a remarkable likeness to her walker form. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" It's implied by Morgan that she may have been bitten during a run to retrieve personal items from their house while he was packing survival gear. With Jenny ill, the Jones family were unable to travel and took refuge in an abandoned house belonging to one of Rick Grimes's neighbors. Jenny was eventually overcome by the fever, died, and became one of the undead. Instead of killing her, Morgan left her to wander the streets of the neighborhood they currently resided in. As a zombie, Jenny continued wandering around the abandoned neighborhood of King County, Georgia with other undead residents, returning to the house she and her family took refuge in. During Rick's time with Morgan and Duane, he peered through the front door peep hole and watched Jenny approach the porch and attempt to get inside via turning the door knob. Later, after stocking up on guns and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department and parting ways with Rick, Morgan planned on shooting his undead wife. He took out several zombies from the second story window of the house with a rifle to lure her out into the open. However, once Jenny was in sight, he was still unable to kill her and allowed her to wander off again. Death Killed By *Infection (Alive) During the family's evacuation to head towards Atlanta, Jenny somehow became infected, likely from a bite. Not being able to travel, her husband, Morgan kept her and his family in their house until she was feeling better. She was overwhelmed by the infection, her body shut down, and she died. After an unknown period of time, she reanimated as a walker and roamed the streets. At one point, Morgan tried to kill her by shooting her but could not work up the courage to do so. *Morgan Jones (Zombified) After Jenny pounces on Duane and bites him, Morgan finally makes the decision to shoot the reanimated Jenny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jenny has killed: *Duane Jones (Infected) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Morgan Jones Morgan was Jenny's husband and he loved her dearly. At the start of the outbreak, after Jenny succumbed and subsequently reanimated, Morgan could never bring himself to killing her because he had loved her so much. Torn between putting her down to let her finally rest in peace, and having a false idea of her still "alive" in the world, Morgan eventually gets a sniper rifle; with a picture of Jenny on the window, he shoots the walkers on the street. But after taking aim at his dead zombie wife's head for several long moments, he is unable to pull the trigger and eventually breaks down in tears. Months later, Morgan and Duane are looting a store when Jenny attacks and bites Duane. Only after this is Morgan able to put her down. Duane Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny, very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. It is revealed that Jenny attacks Duane, and he turns because he does not shoot her before he is infected. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" (Photograph, Zombified) Trivia *Jenny is the only named walker to be killed off-screen. *Jenny is the only member of the Jones family to be dead while her husband is alive and her son is a zombie. *Jenny is one of the few zombies that seems to have retained a bit of higher brain activity. Evidence of Jenny's rare latent "intelligence" can be seen in the series premiere. When a car alarm starts going off up the street, all of the zombies in the area are immediately attracted to its noise and begin walking towards it. Unlike the other walkers, Jenny is able to ignore the noise and instead walks up to the front door of the very house she died in, spends several seconds visually studying its peephole, and then tries to open the door up by deliberately twisting its doorknob. Jenny's behavior and precise motions suggest that tidbits of her higher brain may have actually reanimated with the rest of her body (despite Dr. Jenner later using TS-19's MRI scans to show that there is no brain activity in a zombie's cerebrum), granting her zombie the rare skills of basic recognition/memory, limited problem solving, and curiosity. Whether or not this is actually going on has not been explored. **It is also either rare coincidence, or her potential higher brain activity, that she was in the same store Morgan and Duane were looking for supplies. However, she still bit Duane like any other zombie would. **There are no other instances of walkers displaying this level of intelligence as of the end of season 6. Though experiments conducted in Woodbury suggest they were trying to prove this level of intelligence was possible in the undead. Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Minor Characters Category:Days Gone Bye Category:All TV Series Characters